Akai High 2
by Vertigo Zero
Summary: This story begins a month before the war of Karasi, and plans will be remade, and many unexpected deaths are to come in Akai High 2: The War of Karasi Begins.


Akai High 2: The War of Karasi Begins  
Started Thursday, May 8th, 2008  
--

It had been a year since the planning of the attack to Mt. Kaena, and things were just starting to heat up. I am Meria Kissaki, as you should know, and the war of Karasi shall begin next month. We have been sent reminders of what is to come throughout the year, and now, it is time we reviewed our training and plans. The school and village had been protected through this year and last, and everything had stayed the same, except for some of the minor fires that the fire clans made. We had formed a leader for our village finally, and Kaida was glad to take the position. Our next adventure begins in the skies, in the Wind Village. "That's it! Nicely done Meria!" A woman with pale skin and white hair said. Cherry blossom petals scattered at the beat of Kiandra and Akira's large wings, and feathers mixed from Miara's white phoenix. Miara is our flight trainer,and her huge white phoenix, Biancella, is her companion.

"Come on Zak! That all you got?!" I yelled, then turning Kiandra around again and clashing swords with Zakera. Akira ran on the ground, while Kiandra flapped her wings and flew high, and I, the rider, turning her and we twisted in the air.

"Akira, Zakera, I know it's good for your agility to be running like you are, but you should really try flying!" Miara yelled. Zakera yanked Akira up and he flapped his wings.

"Okay Akira, this time, lift off!" Zakera yelled, but Kiandra and I swiftly dove down to them and I jumped off Kiandra as she pinned down Akira and I grabbed Zakera before he got crushed. Miara came up to us and Akira pouted and Kiandra let him go.

"Nicely done Meria, but would you at least give Zakera a chance?" Miara and Biancella came up to us and I set Zakera down and grinned.

"Not my fault Akira leaves himself wide open! Right Kiandra?" I laughed. Kiandra rolled her eyes and lied down beside Akira. Zakera brushed off the dust on his clothes and groaned.

"And yet, a year ago, we ended up in ties!" He walked back to Akira and stroked his scales, Miara sighed and got off Biancella. I turned to the dragons and was blinded by their light scales and the gem crest around their necks.

"Well, I guess we're done today, we'll see you later, Miara!" I smiled and mounted Kiandra again, and waited for Zakera to mount Akira.

"Next time, I'll win!" Zakera got on Akira and we lifted off. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what you _always _say, Zak." I laughed and we flew back to the school, Akai High.  
--

The school has been through a lot of construction, and had become bigger and better. Larger rooms were made for the people who had companions bigger than their room, or were just plain big. Meria and I finally had separate rooms, but were right next to each other. The halls were made larger so the doors would open without hitting anyone, only an idiot wouldn't walk on the blue colored tiles that directed people around the doors. Even though I already ran into a door once... Akira and Kiandra's speach and writing have came along quite nicely. Miara had been teaching them Draconic, English, Anglo-Saxon Runes, and even Lambert Script. I've been falling a little behind Meria, but I don't mind it. I don't want her to hold back in our spars. I'll get better one of these days. There were tons of more students at the high school now, and our school has been rated the top A+ school in our country. Lexine, Maria, Liam, and Shyamal have actually been more nice to us ever since Miara and Biancella had been giving me, Meria and our dragons flight lessons. Miara is one of the top teachers and teaches a dragon class in our school. I noticed how all the other classes in our school have twenty to thirty students, while we only have _six_. we'll probably learn that later. When Meria and I reached the school, we stopped at the doors and dismounted Kiandra and Akira. We were probably late for class again. We took their sandals off and set them to the side, and walked into the school, and Kiandra and Akira went to their class. On the way down the halls, we saw a couple of people here and there running around, late for class. "Meria, I think we should hurry--"

"Race you to class!" Meria chimed and she began to run down the hall.

"H-hey! Wait up!" I yelled and ran after her. When we practically barged into the class, Kaida had passed out papers and everyone was doing tests. It was embarrassing; Meria and I were running and screaming down the hall, and we came into a quiet classroom. Eva giggled a little and Kaida took her glasses off.

"Ms. Kissaki, Zero, please take your seats and start your test." She said. Meria and I took out seats and we were both obviously beat red. I looked at the test and sighed. It was a math test, at least it'd be easy. I looked at Meria, who tapped her pencil against her head, and looked like she was having a hard time. Everyone else had already started to turn their papers in, and I only began, but it was simple and a small amount of work so that I'd get done early. After doing all thirteen questions, I passed my paper in, and noticed everyone was studying their spell books and practicing their family scripts. Meria was still at her math, and I saw on her paper that she was only on eight. Most of her answers were wrong. What did they teach her in the Dark Village? She's terrible in math! She put another answer down and the last four questions should be easy for her, as it seemed, and she passed in her paper and took out her spell book. I took out mine and opened it up on the page that we can write to each other on.

"_How did you do with the math?_" The writing slowly appeared on the page.

"_Pretty good, you?_" I replied. Kaida looked up from her book.

"No notes during class time, Kissaki and Zero, please do something else." She said. Meria pouted and she paged through her spell book and started to write down and copy spells. I closed my book and spent the rest of class writing in anglo-saxon runes. The day was going by pretty fast, unusually, since we weren't plodded with work at the beginning of the year. Next was lunch, and as we walked into the lunch room, Eva caught up with us. She talked to Meria most of the time, so I didn't pay much attention. In the lunch line, I looked at the wide array of the different foods; tai pei, chow mein, ramen, etcetera. I picked out a few of all of it, luckily there were tacos. Meria had tai pan with orange chicken. When we sat down, Meria only poked it with her fork.

"Hey, you love orange chicken, something wrong?" I asked. Meria shook her head and smiled.

"Just can't believe it's next month." She said. That's what she always says, though. She hasn't been eating much since New Year's, and she tends to be depressed. I met eyes with her.

"Come on, you've been saying that all the time, are you sure that's what's wrong?" I asked. Meria glanced at me and slowly blinked.

"Yes, Zak..." She looked back at her food and took a bite from a piece of chicken covered in rice.  
--

School was pretty boring today, and Akira and Kiandra went off somewhere with Biancella. Zak and I went back to our dorm and studied what we'd do next in the war. I had to keep track that this was the real game, not just some small fight, but the war that could not only end our countries, but could also end our world completely if we're careless. I was stumped on how to get into the abyss, but we would be with Kaida. I had to think this over, what problem could we have? We couldn't just go down there and get away with it so easily, there had to be some flaw. The merpeople and other creatures I know down there would let me through, but only if they hadn't already been informed that I had went... half to the other side. But by my armor, they'd get the idea. I tapped the eraser end of my pencil on the paper that I drew the abyss on a couple of times. Getting Zakera through wouldn't be that easy, but he would have to take one of the tunnels that goes through the abyss and to the very end and enter the first part of Hell, but getting through there is hard enough. Kaida would be entering the tunnel in with Zakera most likely. I put my pencil down and thought about that one person that I guarantee will be there, but if anyone, I'd be the one to kill him. I frowned and set the papers aside, who needed plans anyway? Things would just fall into place anyway. "Anything wrong?" Zakera said, cutting off my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at him.

"Things will fall into place." I put my pencil away and Zakera put all his papers away.

"What's changed your mind?" I shrugged.

"Just someone who will be there. If anyone, I'm going to kill him." I bit my lip and let out a long sigh. Zakera stood up as Kiandra came in, and Akira was just passing.

"Well, I'm going back to my dorm. Goodnight." And with that, it was night for Kiandra and I. Zakera went out of the room, stroking Kiandra's scales as he passed by. Kiandra nuzzled his neck and walked in. "Goodnight, Kiandra."

"Goodnight, Zakera." Kiandra said, then closed the door. I let myself loose and lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Kiandra coiled up on the rug and I glanced down at her.

"Kiandra? How are you taking this whole war thing?" I asked. Kiandra kept one eye opened, looking up at me with her big ice blue eyes.

"It'll be fine. Besides, with Akira and Zakera by our sides, nothing could stand in our way. Just be sure that Nodachi is ready." She closed her eye and put one leg over another. I smiled a little and closed my eyes. It was probably still afternoon right now, but we needed as much rest as possible.  
--

Today is Friday, July 1st. Today our last warning shall come, and Monday we'll begin the attack. I got up early in the morning and put my clothes on, and woke up Akira and went out to wake up Meria and Kiandra as soon as possible. I knocked on her door, making sure not to barge in and make the same incident as before, (I'd rather not say what), and waited for her to come out. "Meria, time to wake up." I said. I could hear Meria getting up and Kiandra stretching and clawing at the floor. Meria and Kiandra came out after a few minutes, Kiandra's silver, ruby, and sapphire collar on. I completely forgot about Akira's collar, but I could see Akira going to get it. Meria was already riding on Kiandra and she looked down at me with a serious look in her eyes. Akira came back out with his collar on, the same one as Kiandra's, and I mounted him and we walked down the hall with Kiandra and Meria. "So we get the last warning today right? What do you think it is?" Meria asked. I shrugged.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"The last threat is mine." Kaida came up in between us in her dragon form, looking much taller than Kiandra and Akira. Meria looked at Kaida.

"Who is it?"

"Julia and Necrosan. They are waiting at the waterfall, but unfortunately, I can only handle Julia for the most part." Kaida thought for a moment. "Meria, go inform Miara and Biancella that you will have to skip training this morning. Then meet us at the waterfall. Zakera, you're coming with me." Meria nodded and she held on to Kiandra's collar.

"Okay, come on Kiandra, let's go." Meria said, then Kiandra began to run down the hall and out of the school. Kaida and I walked down the halls at a fast pace.

"So I suppose that I'm going to fight Necrosan?" I said. Kaida nodded and we went out of the school and Akira had already caught Julia and Necrosan's scent. I stood up on Akira's back and jumped up, turning into a harpy and we made our way to the waterfall. Akira was able to run faster without me falling off. When we got to the waterfall, two large dragons, one red and one black stood at the edge of the water. I suppose the one that was red and looked a lot like Kaida was Julia, so the black one must have been Necrosan. In the past year, Kaida had told us that Julia was actually her sister. Who knew that there would be at least one living relative of Kaida's left. Necrosan directed his gaze to me and Akira, and ran towards us and first batted the smaller Akira aside and tried to give me a good smack with his talons

"Careful Necrosan, we don't want to hurt the little royal." Julia chuckled. I managed to dodge Necrosan's sharp and over sized talons, but Akira struggled to get up.

"Akira! Get up!" I shouted to him. Akira hissed and opened his eyes and charged Necrosan again, and jumped on his back practically trying to rip a wing off by chomping down. Necrosan let out a loud roar and I began to run towards him, as fast as possible, while avoiding his tail which swung to and fro. I dug my talons into Necrosan's chest and a rush of black blood ran out. I wondered if this was the color of all the dark people's blood? I glanced over an noticed Julia and Kaida beginning to fight, while I on the other hand had possibly ended Necrosan. But somehow, it didn't seem to effect Julia. Usually if one's companion is hurt, the human, or whatever creature, gets hurt as well. I could feel the pain seeping in from Akira's wounds myself, but it's good that he has scales that are like protective armor. Necrosan grabbed me around the waist and took my arm out of his chest. I guess I hadn't exactly hit his heart. He threw me down and the air knocked out of me, I could hear my back give out a loud crack. Looking over, I could see the glimmer of eyes in the trees, a lot like Meria's. Akira completely took down Necrosan, digging a long arm strait through his chest. Julia roared and hung from Kaida's arm, and then Kaida directed her eyes to the figure in the tree. I got up and looked at Meria, who stepped out of the woods in her harpy form. Her eyes were shadowy and she held a whip. "Hey! We got them down!" I said, smiling at Meria. Necrosan and Julia disappeared in a black smoke. Kiandra came beside Meria and hissed. "Meria?" I said, my smile fading. Kaida scowled and stepped back.

"I should have known." She said. Meria began to pick up pace, running towards me with her whip in hand and Kiandra went after Akira, her pupils blood red, and the rest of her eyes weren't the beautiful light blue they always are. Akira and I stood there, not knowing what to do. Meria caught my arm with her whip and threw me into Akira, showing absolutely no mercy. I cringed and jumped up before Kiandra could hit us next, Akira clashing claws with the other dragon. Meria tried whipping me again, but I caught it and pulled her in.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled, looking strait in her eyes. Meria paused a moment, looking in my eyes. Her expression was lifeless and her eyes filled with depression.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered right after she kissed me strait on the lips. I was surprised at first, and she jumped back now with a serious look.

--

I couldn't help it. My mission was to destroy Zakera, and infiltrate the village. I just... wanted to give him _something_ that showed that I did care, I just didn't know how to show it, so I kissed him quickly. As I jumped back and yanked my whip out of his hand, it turned back to Nodachi and I managed to keep my stance. Kiandra and Akira were at it, Akira looking confused and hurt, the same way Zakera did. "Kiandra! What are you doing?!" Akira yelled, trying to shove her back. Kiandra didn't say anything, she just chomped at his neck. Akira roared and Kiandra shoved him back into a tree. I could see Kaida at the corner of my eye, her arms crossed and she gave me a disappointed look, then walked away. I ignored this, and ran towards Zakera again, and he quickly drew his sword and we clashed. Both of us jumped back at a skid and I came again, and we tried getting passed each other's sword, their clashes cracking through the air. Eventually, Zakera focused and his sword glowed blue, and he knocked my Nodachi out of my hand. I turned human, as he did the same, and before I could punch, he planted his sword into the ground and grabbed my arm, looking into my eyes again.

"Meria, cut it out!" He yelled. I tried pulling away, but his grip was strong and I looked back at him.

"My mission was to destroy you and the Chiyo Twilight Village let alone it's country... I'm very sorry Zakera, but my home needs me..." I managed to say while hiding tears. I couldn't do it. Even for Modiaunakaena's sake, I could never hurt Zakera. I hung my head, confused and not knowing what I should do.

"You don't have to do this, Meria..." Zakera said softly, picking up my chin with a finger. I looked in his eyes again and sighed, falling to my knees.

"The real Julia and Necrosan are at Akai High... But as it seems, Kaida had already finished them..." I muttered, letting the tears out, but my voice didn't go shaky and I didn't get hysterical. Zakera got down on one knee and pulled me in closer to him.

"Meria... Please never do this again." He said as he squeezed me tightly to his chest. I rested my hand and face to his chest and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say, really. I pulled away and we stood up, it was kind of an awkward silence. "We should start to go to Mt. Kaena today..." I didn't bother looking at Zakera, besides, he was probably extremely disappointed in me. I didn't want to see him hurt. I felt my chin being lifted again and I closed my eyes. I expected him to start to talk to me again, but he slowly and softly put his lips upon mine again. I blushed and quickly pulled away, then started to walk away, I didn't bother telling Zakera where I was going. Half way into the forest, I bumped into Kaida, who looked down at me with angered eyes. I sighed as she put cuffs around my wrists and started to take me back to the school.

"Wait!" I could hear Zakera yell, running after us. He stepped in front of Kaida, "You can't take her, she's still on our side, Kaida please!"

"What doesn't give me the right now to execute her?" Kaida hissed. Zakera sighed and put his arms down to his side.

"Meria only did it because of her village... Her home... She didn't have a family, she didn't know any better, Kaida. Meria didn't do it because... Well Meria can say that herself." Zakera looked at me and glanced at the dragons that came up behind us. Kiandra and Akira looked hurt, physically and mentally. Kiandra didn't make the slightest eye contact with Akira, just like I couldn't look at Zakera. There was a long pause.

"I only stopped myself because... I couldn't hurt you, Zakera... And I couldn't hurt Kaida because she's the one who set us up in the first place, and I just didn't know what to do... Kill me if you wish, I've already done enough damage... But if you'll keep me alive I promise I'll fight my best in the war to not only save Karasi, but my new home... I'm sorry, Kaida, and I doubt you'll still let me live, but I tried my best to apologize." I sighed and looked at Zakera. "And Zakera, I've honestly accidentally made great friends with you... You're a really great person, and I'm sorry for attacking you and Akira. I..." I paused a moment and Kaida yanked at my chains that were connected to the cuffs.

"Wait let her finish." Zakera said. Kaida sighed and waited for me to say it.

"No, it's nothing..." I said. Zakera tilted his head slightly and frowned.

"No, what is it?" He insisted. I shook my head and then mouthed the three words, hoping he'd get it as Kaida grabbed Kiandra's collar and we walked away again. Zakera mounted Akira and walked away, I wondered if I'd be able to see him again if Kaida executed me. The reason why she wanted to was because I infiltrated the village and swore to keep it's secrets, but instead I let the dark in and now I know most of the Twilight's secrets. I can't go back to darkness knowing all this, so I must die to never let the secrets flood. Kaida had taken me to the dungeon in the school, and I had to stay in a cell until the night passed.  
At about the night time, I was still in the cell, looking out of the bars at the top. I could see the moons shining bright and the phoenix and other creatures out. This made me think about how and where Kiandra was, and if she was alright. I could hear the sounds of footsteps outside getting closer to my cell and a dragon looked under. "Hey you, this is not a time to chicken out on us." It said. I glared at the dragon and it ripped out the bars letting me out.

"Get out of here, Kortan." I said. Kortan shook his head.

"Not until you come with us." He turned human and crossed his arms. I sighed and grabbed him by the neck, threw him into the cell and put the bars back in. "Hey, Meria, wait a second!" He yelled. I shook my head and walked away. Kortan was one of the people who came into the Twilight Country with me. By now, Zakera and Kaida should be out there. I had to catch up; I wouldn't let Zakera do this alone. I rushed to the next set of cells and saw a ton of dragon's head's sticking out of the bars. Which one was Kiandra? I ran through them and eventually found a blue dragon, this had to be her, I'd recognize her eyes anywhere. She had chewed the bars out, but was to big to get through. I didn't have Nodachi so I couldn't get her out with that, I'd have to use magic. I took out my spell book, surprised that Zakera hadn't written to me yet, and paged through it. I found a proper spell and used it, the ground growing big enough to let her out. Kiandra got out and I put the land back, and then we ran into the school. When we got to Kaida's office, I found our armor in the other room and we quickly put them on.

"Okay Kiandra, are you ready?" I mounted Kiandra and she nodded, and we lifted off of Kaida's window, and started to the Dark Country.

--

This would be hard without Meria and Kiandra. Practically the entire school was scattered across the country to go to the Dark Country, all of the warriors that would enter Mt. Kaena. Me, Kaida, Winona, Kimiko, Naichi, Eva and all of our companions were together. Winona was with her wolf pack in front. It really didn't take us that long to get to the other side of the country, considering that the Chiyo villages were all located closest together. I thought about Meria most of the time, and how she had to be executed. It... was unexpected. Not only that, but because she kissed me. The more I thought about it, the more I could feel my body heat up. I went ahead of the group after a while and found the hole to enter the mountain. Akira and I went under and came out to an entire under ground civilization, basically. A huge mountain was in the middle of an entire ocean, and it was so far down. It looked like a world under another, that we covered the actual mantle. Clouds from some of the creatures were everywhere and I could sense the other Twilight here. The others came in and we went our separate ways, Kaida and I going strait to the water. When we landed on a rock, Kaida tried going into the water but her claws sizzled. "I can't go down, the water is only for water creatures." She lifted off. "You'll have to do this yourself."

"But wait, how the hell do you think I'm going to take on the Underlords and ever possibly hope to winning?!" I yelled. Kaida shrugged and went off to find some of the others. I couldn't believe how terribly easy it was to actually get to the mountain, but something tells me that there will be much larger traps. I sighed and dove under, avoiding any contact with the dark creatures. I found a tunnel to go through, that looked as if it had nothing in it. I went down and when I came out, I still wasn't even close to the bottom of the ocean. I looked down; it was so deep and dark. I kept on swimming down, further and further, and eventually turned harpy to jet down. I found air pockets here and there and kept my breath held as long as possible. I found the next cave to go into, and it was actually, well, kind of dry despite the goo hanging off the walls. The ground moved below me and soon, something grabbed my ankle. I tried getting out of it's grip, but it held on tightly. "Damn!" I yelled and it started to pull me down. Akira was beside me, getting pulled down himself. I tried hacking my way out with Nodachi, but whatever the goo touched, it got stuck to. I put Nodachi to my back on my back, into the sheath and turned harpy, my talons digging through the goo. I tried flapping, but the walls caught my wings and Akira's head only popped out of the ground. I closed my eyes, ready to be engulfed, but then I felt myself being lifted up. I looked back and there was a huge black dragon, it's large horns each pointing at Akira and I.

"Well look who we have here, Zakera Zero. I thought I killed you." The dragon said. Akira let out a long hiss and cut at the paw that had him. The dragon let go and looked at Akira. "Akira, last time I saw you, you were nothing but an egg." Akira hissed and first set me free.

"Zakera, we need Meria and Kiandra to fight him!" Akira threw me on his back and only stuck his talons in the sticky wall. I shook my head and grabbed hold of Akira's chained collar.

"Who says? We can do this on our own!" I yelled and Akira blew an ice ball, freezing the black dragon's extended leg. He roared and Akira looked back at me.

"This is the dragon that killed our mothers, fathers and your sister!" Akira yelled over the black dragon. My eyes widened and I took out Nodachi, it's blue glow reaching down the blade.

"Then we don't need Meria's help." I said, and I yanked on Akira's chain, forcing him forward. I took a chunk out of the dragon's neck with Nodachi and he busted through the ice that was frozen to his leg. Black blood went all over the walls, and now I was certain that most of the dark side's creatures have black blood. Akira ran across the walls, the blood made the walls easier to walk on, although slick like oil. Akira spat another large icy ball at the other dragon and froze him to the ground, giving me a strait shot to the chest of him. I threw Nodachi at him and it went through his chest and out the other end. He looked at me and growled.

"Lucky." He growled as he disappeared in a dark smoke. Akira directed me down to Nodachi and I caught the handle, and we went out the other side of the cave. Akira sighed and shook his head.

"Well you are a lot stronger than you used to be..." Akira mumbled.

"Because the last time I saw that dragon I was a baby!" I said. Akira rolled his eyes and dove into the water, going deeper into the abyss. There wasn't much for life down here, despite the occasional huge anemone eating something or a merperson swimming around, completely ignoring us. Eventually, on our descent, two large red eyes appeared out of no where and a large dragon swam by us, fast, and I cursed as we were thrashed by bubbles and hard water. I put a mask on to actually breathe under the water and Akira didn't have a problem being under water, he could breathe. The dragon turned and directed his glare at Akira and I. His lip didn't completely cover his massive teeth, not to mention he had a lot of plaque. I sighed, then put my hand on the hilt of Nodachi. The dragon turned and snapped at us, missed, then again and we were practically in it's mouth, but I jammed Nodachi into it's mouth so the it wouldn't eat us. Akira landed, clawing at it's... disgusting tongue. I jammed Nodachi through it's snout and cut it open, going through the hole. The dragon roared in pain and Akira and I were covered in black blood, that eventually came off as we swam. The sea dragon tried grabbing us with it's webbed claws but missed and hit the rocky wall. Through the dust, we went down deeper, managing to make a narrow escape. I glanced back and saw the dragon looking around for us, and roared. I wondered for a while if Meria could possibly break out of the dungeons and help, because I know that I would die trying to defeat the Underlords. I could hear another loud roar behind me as I reached the bottom, and found the large rocky entrance. The dragon behind us didn't sound like it was coming after us... it sounded like it was dying. I kept hold of Akira and we charged the large rock in front of us, then hit it with Nodachi as hard as possible, the surface cracking and then a large hole bursting through as Akira and I ran through, and I grabbed Nodachi along the way in. We quickly went up, and the water stopped, we flew out of it and got caught into a web that covered the entrance. Akira tried burning through it, while I struggled, getting even more stuck in the sticky wet web. I saw a pair of eight red eyes coming down at us, and I cut through with Nodachi.

"You won't get out of that web with your sword, pitiful human." Obviously the spider didn't know who I was, and I turned into my harpy form, cutting and lashing out at the webs. The spider spat more web at us, Akira freezing each one, and some hit. After a long while, I began to get exhausted. Finally I cut through the last web and unintentionally hit the spider, it's skull crushing under the sword.

"Convenient..." Akira said as the spider screamed. Akira let loose and got out of the web, flying up, trying not to hit the sticky walls, leaving me behind.

"Akira! Get back here!" I yelled after him, but he kept going. After I got the spider good and mashed up, I climbed up the sticky walls, not on my knees, but my feet, walking up side ways. I couldn't since my wing was slimed, so luckily I had speed and talons to climb up the wall. "Akira, this is not the time to ditch me!!" I yelled, then tried getting the gunk out of my wings, feather's getting detached here and there. It started burning after a while, more and more, until eventually it felt as if I were on fire. "Akira!!" I yelled again, and Akira looked down at me from the top of the tunnel.

"Yes?" He smiled and brushed ice off the top of the tunnel. "I think we're underneath the ice territory." The ice and snow hit me in the face and I quickly got out of the tunnel, and Akira covered me in snow. The goo eventually wore off and we waded through the snow, trying to find the next place to go. It seemed endless, and we walked mindlessly until we ended up by the hole again. Water was leaking through the rocks and it began to get extremely wet. It was the perfect place to fight again, since Akira and I are ice types, but there wasn't any sign of a way out of here nor was there the slightest sign of life. I heard a near feminine laugh and looked around.

"Whose there!?" I shouted. The snow rose around us, revealing scales and spines. We watched as a MUCH larger dragon, that looked a lot like Kiandra, stood in front of us. "This must be one large cave." I said. The dragon chuckled, obviously having a feminine voice.

"So you've made it this far. I am Faraeloeonakaena, one of your Underlords. Can't find a way out?" She said. Akira hissed and knelt down.

"Akira... I can't ride you." I said. Akira looked at me and sighed.

"Just get on, hold on, and leave the rest to me." He said, barely getting the words out. He still was pretty bad at speaking English, so there were a few problems with his speech.


End file.
